Marui Hates NIOU
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Yaoi MaruJi] You know what? Marui HATES Niou very much. Why? Niou is evil... but so is Rikkaidai! But sometimes Niou can be very helpful...


Marui Hates NIOU

_This is in dedication of my sempai Frozen Lance again. Please make it through and get well, sempai! Gah! But I'm sorry if this isn't one of your favorite pairings! I couldn't think! (Like I think... XD)_

* * *

"Gah! Marui dyed his hair purple!!!" Akaya screamed.

Marui just gave Akaya a glared. "No, I didn't dye my hair. Some idiot put paint on top of the bathroom stall _I_ was in." He said.

Niou snickered.

Marui silently mouthed out, "I hate you Niou."

"I know." Niou said as he nodded.

Akaya tugged Niou's pony tail. "Hmmm... this _is_ fun! I should have listened to that little girl down my street earlier!" He continued tugging Niou's ponytail while chuckling.

"Let go of my hair or I'll kill you." Niou said.

Akaya kept pulling. "Fun..."

Marui left the two knowing that Akaya won't live to see the ground on his feet anymore. Akaya say hello to the LIGHT POLE... again. Also say hello to ROPE!

Marui hated Niou. REALLY. HE HATED HIM.

* * *

After our favorite tensai besides Yuushi and Fuji was finished with practice. He decided to go wash his hair. His mother didn't expect him to be home soon so he decided to wash his hair in the locker rooms. Hey, wouldn't hurt. Would it?

"What did Niou put in this paint? Super glue?" Marui said as he scrubbed very hard. "Remind me to kill Niou."

He heard a camera snap and a flash. He turned around. Nothing. He shrugged. He continued washing his hair. After a few moments he realized something.

Camera plus Marui taking a shower (because he had practice too) equals "Oh no, Niou!" [Insert girly scream

He quickly rinsed off the soap from his hair and scrambled to get his clothes. In its place was... a bag. A pink one. Marui didn't mind, his hair was pink. He opened it expecting his clothes.

He opened it... and almost screamed. What on _EARTH_ could be doing with a skirt and a girl's shirt? He was almost too scared to think of what he could do with it.

After thinking for a while, a LONG while, he decided that he HAD to. Better than walking out the door without clothes. Niou is probably out there with a camera... and Jiroh is probably out there also...

Choices:

One: Go out without clothes. Marui would go out and embarrass himself, Jiroh would glomp him and it would look very... interesting.

Two: Dress as a girl. Niou takes blackmail picture either way. Jiroh glomps him, he would look like someone glomping a girl taller than him.

Marui nodded. Plan two! He quickly got dressed in the clothes. We DON'T know how he knew how to wear girls' clothes, don't ask the author, ask Marui.

He closed his eyes hoping Niou wouldn't be there. Too bad, Niou was. With the _rest_ of Rikkaidai.

Yanagi scribbled some notes. "Interesting..." He snapped a photo. How he can do two things at once? I don't know, maybe he has a camera on his pencil or notebook!

Sanada looked like he was going to run for it, but instead, being the good father (cough mother) he was he covered Akaya's eyes. Akaya complained about it.

"I want to see! What's Marui-sempai doing? Why can't I see?" He whined.

Yukimura chuckled. He secretly took a picture. Remember kids, Rikkaidai is EVIL.

Jackal fainted yet again. Sometimes he wondered if Yukimura wasn't the captain, would he still _be_ on this team? He heard Hyoutei was cool... and probably_ NORMAL_. (How wrong he is...)

Yagyuu took out his camera again. You know, since Rikkaidai was evil, obviously Yagyuu became evil as well.

Niou smirked. "Say 'cheese', Bunta-_chan_..." He pushed a pretty red button. Many flashes were seen.

Marui wanted to scream, but he bit his lip and ran off. He bumped into someone. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He cried.

Jiroh wondered who crashed into him as he went to Marui's school. He saw a girl much like Marui. Since he was _that_ awesome, his Marui-senses tingled. "MARUI-KUN!" He cried. He glomped him.

Marui smiled. He'll kill Niou some other day...

Niou was probably smirking the whole time.

Marui doesn't hate Niou as much now... for today.


End file.
